illuminated
by TwistedRaver
Summary: "There's a lot in the past—good, bad and obscure—that people shut their eyes to. Yet, there comes a time when they open those eyes and illuminate that past. Because more often than not, these are the moments that help make us." A companion piece to the Simplicity & Clandestine stories. [A series of One-Shots focused on characters' history. Genre&Rating change throughout]
1. m o v e

**title: **illuminated

**summary: **"There's a lot in the past—good, bad and obscure—that people shut their eyes to. Yet, there comes a time when they open those eyes and illuminate that past. Because more often than not, these are the moments that help make us." A companion piece to the Simplicity &amp; Clandestine stories. [A series of One-Shots focused on characters' history.]

**disclaimer: **if you recognize it, it belongs to JKR. All OCs are mine!

* * *

_**01.** m o v e  
_

_**summary:**_ '_show me what you can do, when you step into the circle and shake like we do.' Angeline's Quidditch tryout doesn't quite go as planned, but she gets a pep talk from the most unlikely of sources. (Year 5)  
**  
main characters:**_ _Angeline Jensen &amp; Draco Malfoy_

**_genre: _**_friendship_

**rating:** _T_

* * *

To say that Angeline Jensen was not in a good mood would have been an understatement as she stormed through the castle. In fact, she was livid and she dared anyone to try to talk to her in that moments time. This would include her boyfriend, which wouldn't be fair considering it wasn't his fault she was so angry. However, Angeline didn't believe in discriminating so she would most likely bite his head off should he try to calm her.

Her anger was in truth directed at one Graham Montague, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. It had been the day of the tryouts and when she was on her way to them he had stopped her and outright _told her_ that she wasn't going to tryout for the team, because _she was a girl_ and he already had a top notch team. To make matters worse, part of his so called _top notch team_ was there…some of which hadn't even tried out and she knew this for fact!

_Right_, as if Cassius Warrington was a better flyer and Chaser than she was! He was built like a bloody bludger and she was the perfect size for a Chaser...or a Seeker, but she had no intention to fight Draco Malfoy for the position. Montague was nothing but a male chauvinistic pig that Angeline would like nothing more than to roast on a spit.

_She was a girl, so bloody what?_ Some of Slytherins best made teams in the past were comprised of some very talented female students! Montague was going for what he considered 'brute' strength and she hoped it bit him in the arse.

Angeline felt as though she could have really used this chance on the Quidditch team. She was good and she knew she was. The sport would have given her a chance to forget things and to give her pent up anger and aggression a _healthy_ release. Perhaps she should have settled for taking her broom that was currently slung over her shoulder and hit Montague upside the head.

She hoped come first game of the season that Gryffindor _slaughtered_ Slytherin.

_Top notch team my arse!_

"Jensen!" Angeline deliberately ignored her name being called down the corridor. She did not want to talk to anyone. Especially not _him_. "Jensen, seriously, _wait_!" Reluctantly, Angeline stopped and turned to find Draco Malfoy dressed in some of his quidditch attire, jogging to catch up to her. This was new of him to seek her, but the smirk on his face was not. He was here to make her feel worse.

_Fan-bloody-tastic._

"I'm not in the mood, Malfoy," she said turning to continue on her way.

"Not very friendly today," he breathed, falling into step with her easily. _Damn his long legs_. "Watch that tone or I'll have to give you detention," he said flashing his prefect badge.

How Snape could give him and Pansy Parkinson prefect status was beyond her.

"You wouldn't dare," Angeline growled.

"You're right, I have much bigger fish to fry than you, Jensen," Draco smirked. "So were you _really_ going to tryout for the team?"

"I wouldn't have been there if I wasn't," she said. "You were there a few minutes ago and got to see the embarrassment of getting chewed out by the likes of that scum Montague. So what concern is it to you if I wanted to tryout for the team?"

"Well, I happen to be on that team," he said.

"Listen," her teeth gritted together as she rounded on him. "If you're here to tell me all about how I'd be a terrible asset to the team because you're all so _top notch_ and I'd only be ruining that because I'm a girl then you can save your breath, Malfoy. _Captain_ Montague saved you the trouble. I don't need you to reiterate it."

Draco actually had the nerve to look insulted and mildly surprised at the same time. Angeline was tempted to whack the look from his face. After all, swinging her broom like a bat would be quicker than going for her wand.

"Okay, calm down for a moment there, _psycho_," he said. "I was going to say that he should have let you tryout."

Angeline blinked a few times in confusion…Had he just said that he thought Montague should have let her tryout for the team?

"What?" she finally voiced, not believing what he was saying.

"I'm not saying I want you on the team, but he should have let you tryout. Warrington is a bloody mess and if Montague was smart he'd try you out, because you're probably ten times better than that piece of shite we've got as a new teammate. You did state you were a good flier a while back."

"I was being modest at the time. I'm not good," Angeline said. "I'm better than that."

"Oh," Draco sung. "Someone does have a bone of pride in her. You've never shown interest in being on the team before. Why now?"

"I need an extracurricular," she said. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Then join Astronomy Club of something," he said. Angeline's eyes narrowed before she turned to walk away again. "I see," he begins as he easily steps into her path. She nearly growls as she comes to a stop. "You want to be seen for once. Have your name in glory." It isn't a suggestion he's making, it's fact. As if he _knows her_. How wrong he is.

"I'm not looking for popularity like the rest of you arses on that team," Angeline said, trying and failing to walk around him. Each step she took, he matched. Even her feint he seemed to have seen coming.

She blamed it entirely on the mere fact that he had been her dance partner all those years ago.

"Then what is it you're looking for?" Draco asked. He almost sounded curious, but Draco Malfoy was not a curious being…at least not in concern to her. Angeline chose not to answer him. She chose to glare and turn on the spot and head in the opposite direction.

Only for him to cut off her path once more.

Seriously, _when_ had he sprouted such long legs!

"We don't keep secrets from one another, Jensen," he said. Angeline's glare dropped and was replaced with one of astonishment. Of course they keep secrets from one another. They weren't friends. Even if they were, they were Angeline Jensen and Draco Malfoy, they found other's secrets out but never told their own.

"You must have me confused with someone else, Malfoy," she said. "We don't tell each other things."

"Of course we do," he countered. "Why do you want to be on the team?"

"That's really none of your business," she said. "Perhaps, I just enjoy the rush of the game and wanted a part of it."

"Try again."

"Bloody hell," she hissed. "Don't you have Potter to be irritating?"

"Probably," he shrugged. "But what if I said I could get you on the team if you _really _wanted."

Angeline scoffed, "I don't want to be on the team for the sake of being on the team. I want on the team because I'm better than good. I'm not as passive as you think, Malfoy. I can take a hit and I sure as hell can throw a quaffle with precision!"

"Then prove it," he said.

For the second time since he'd come up to her, Angeline blinked at him in confusion.

"Come again," she said.

"If you want on the team because you're better than good and because you can take a hit and can throw a damn quaffle, then bloody prove it," he said. "You want something, bloody take it. They're on the pitch right now, walk out there release a bludger, take a quaffle and show our shite captain that you're the better candidate, Jensen!"

Was Draco Malfoy giving her a pep talk?

Bloody hell, was this actually real or had she actually hit her own head with her broom and not realized it?

"What have you to lose?" Draco asked her.

He was right, what did she have to lose?

Angeline opened her mouth to take him up on the challenge, when Draco's eyes left hers and drifted somewhere behind her and he took a step back. She hadn't even been aware he'd been standing as close as he were.

"Think about what I said, Jensen. Time's ticking," he said as he backed further away from her before turning on his heel and leaving her there.

Before she could follow him, a hand fell upon her shoulder.

"_Hell_," she cursed as she turned. "Jake you should know better than to do that. Make some noise next time."

"Sorry," Jake smiled, his blue eyes sparkling as he dropped a kiss on her cheek. "I'll make sure to have a full band next time."

"That will probably only give me a heart attack," Angeline said. "What's up?"

"I was coming to look for you…Was that Draco Malfoy that you were talking to?"

"Er, yeah," she mumbled.

"Did you make the team?"

Angeline shook her head, "No, I didn't," she said. But she left out why she didn't and how she was just about to prove herself capable of having a spot.

And regrettably she didn't go to prove herself.

"Was Montague being an arse? He shouldn't be captain he's a bloody idiot," Jake said.

She didn't take up Draco's advice as she took a deep breath and took hold of Jake's hand with her free one.

No, she did what was _very_ typical of her…she didn't listen to him and did the easy thing…

"Doesn't matter," she lied. "I'm much better off not being on a team with those morons. Could you imagine? I'd probably _avada_ myself before the first match if I had made it. Besides, when would I find time to spend with you? You're going to be preparing for NEWTs and I'm preparing for OWLs, quidditch would take any free time I would have."

Jake studied her for the longest time, before he smiled a bit and took her broom for her and started to walk in the direction of the common room. Making light conversation as they went.

Though, Angeline hardly paid attention to it as all she could think about was how wonderful it would have been to have followed after Draco Malfoy and done exactly what he suggested she do.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**To my readers of **__Clandestine_ _**this is one of the memories that Draco's glimpses of Angeline's in Chapter 27. :)**_

_**More one-shots featuring other characters to come as they're finished. **_

_**Review me, maybe? ;)**_

_**Much Love,  
**TR_


	2. i don't care

**title: **illuminated

**summary: **"There's a lot in the past—good, bad and obscure—that people shut their eyes to. Yet, there comes a time when they open those eyes and illuminate that past. Because more often than not, these are the moments that help make us." A companion piece to the Simplicity &amp; Clandestine stories. [A series of One-Shots focused on characters' history.]

**disclaimer: **if you recognize it, it belongs to JKR. All OCs are mine!

* * *

_**02.**_ _i don't care_

_**Summary:**_ '_The best of us can find happiness in misery.' If there was one thing to be noted about Slytherins, it wasn't their affinity to hate everything and anyone. It was that they knew how to throw a party. Oh and they could be kind of endearing sometimes. (Year 5)_

_**main characters:**_ _Angeline Jensen &amp; Draco Malfoy_

_**genre:**_ _friendship/humor_

_**rating:**_ _T_

* * *

It was Friday night in late April and Angeline was quite content with relaxing with a book in the fifth year girls' dormitory. Having been dumped approximately two weeks prior ago, her usual Friday night activities had come to an end. Not that she was too upset over losing a boyfriend and the perks of having one; she was more upset that she had lost a friend. She'd miss Jake, no doubt, but they were too different when it came to life goals and life experiences. They should have never been together and stayed friends.

And this, she would stand firmly on.

Apart from her so-called typical teenage drama, another damper in her Friday night activities came with Umbridge being a complete dictator, even if she was nice to the Slytherins, it didn't mean that there was still much that any of them to do…Especially if they weren't on her good side, which Angeline was not…All because she refused to be part of the Inquisitorial Squad, even after her fathers urgings to get on Umbridge's good side. Angeline could be fake just like the rest of them, but she would not be kissing a toad's arse.

"There you are Angeline," looking up from her book, Angeline found Daphne Greengrass leaning against the doorframe of their dormroom.

"Here I am," Angeline muttered turning her attention back to the book. She and Daphne were not friends, though it should be noted that she and the blonde were not enemies. They had formed some kind of mutual respect for one another. What that respect was, neither could ever put a name to it, but it kept them nice enough. Even if Daphne was best friends with the likes of Pansy Parkinson. Someone Angeline would _definitely_ call an enemy.

"I came to get you," Daphne said. Angeline could tell she had walked further into the room.

"Came to get me for what?" Angeline asked.

"We're having a party you dunderhead! Can't you hear it?" Daphne said. Angeline tilted her head some and sure enough she could hear music coming as a soft muffle into the room. "Honestly, Angeline, it's like you're not even here anymore."

"What's the occasion?" Angeline questioned looking up to the girl.

"Do _we_ really need a reason?" Daphne asked. Angeline nearly scoffed but not because the _we_ was anything silly, it was because she agreed, _they_ did not need a reason to throw a party. Slytherins did what they wanted because they wanted to. Angeline thought it was an equally charming and repulsive trait that they shared amongst one another. Merlin, knew that attribute had gotten her in just as much trouble as it had brought her some satisfaction.

"Listen, us fifth years and up are clearing the common room of the pesky children and getting up to some frowned upon activities right now. Frowned upon activities that you _love_. Drinking being one of them. Why don't you join us?" Daphne continued.

Angeline looked back at her book, "I think I'll decline, Daphne," she said. "I appreciate that you've come to include me."

"Oh come on," Daphne sighed. "You've been moping ever since Flinton broke up with you!"

"I have not been moping," Angeline snapped, her book now forgotten as she looked at the blonde girl again. She wouldn't have called what she was doing moping. She'd call it new found independence after nearly six months of being attached at the hip of someone else.

"Yes, you have been," she nodded with certainty. "It's becoming a bit pathetic really."

"I'm growing tired of this conversation, Greengrass. Leave me be."

"Touchy," Daphne sang. "Anyway, I would leave you alone but I spoke to Blaise and he said to drag your sorry arse out if you said no."

Angeline scoffed and rolled her eyes, "No, he didn't."

"Okay, maybe he didn't," Daphne laughed. "But he did say you need to loosen up because you've been looking pitiful."

"That I believe," Angeline mumbled. "The answer's still no."

"Figures," her blonde unwanted companion said. "Draco did say that you'd be too much of a prude. Then Pansy added you were an angsty baby or something."

Angeline studied Daphne with narrowed eyes, she wasn't one to care what people said about her, but something about what Daphne had said irked her. Sitting up and getting off her bed, she slipped her feet into her trainers. Daphne grinned as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

She didn't say anything as she brushed past Daphne to head to the Common Room, the blonde girl following behind her in excitement. In the corridor, they passed younger students pouting about how it wasn't fair.

Angeline almost told them to suck it up, their time would come, but she wasn't _that_ cranky.

Entering the Common Room, Angeline was greeted by loud music, chatter and people running to and fro. Drinks being chugged, games being played, dancing, and no party was complete without people snogging in corners or having heated arguments over stupid little things.

Yeah, this was exactly something that Angeline would have _actually_ wanted to attend had she not been—admittedly—moping.

"And you wanted to miss this," Daphne yelled over the music. She grabbed two bottles off a tray that was floating past them and handed one to Angeline. Daphne lifted her own in a toast before she disappeared into the crowd.

Angeline looked at the butterbeer in her hand before taking a swig and hoped she could find something stronger.

Did she look like a bloody house-elf?

Pushing through the crowd she found a place to sit on a table in the corner where she could watch and judge.

She may not like them ninety-five percent of the time but Angeline had to admit one thing about her housemates—they knew how to party. Her percentage of liking her fellow Slytherins always increased when they had alcohol flowing through their systems…well she liked most of them a little more. There were the select few that she perhaps disliked a little more.

For a few moments she scanned the crowd looking for Blaise and she did find him, looking rather annoyed by some seventh and sixth years as they discussed something or another. Deciding she wasn't exactly in the mood to debate she continued to scan the crowd, not exactly looking for anyone or anything in particular. After all, she was only there because she was irked that two people that weren't exactly on her good list had made comments about her not showing.

Appearances and all.

So, she sat there on that table, nursing her bottle of butterbeer, hoping something stronger would come along, as some of the sights she was being subjected to were not meant for the sober eye.

"Jensen," Angeline was startled as someone slid onto the desk, bumping her and throwing their arm over her shoulders. She looked up at the blond, pink cheeked, Draco Malfoy. Clearly he had had far more to drink than she had because he would never get this close to her otherwise, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Sorta, yeah," she mumbled as she removed his arm from her. "You're drunk."

"I'm quite clear-headed, thank you," he snorted. "I'm surprised you came out to play."

"Because I'm such a prude, right?" she said.

"Now would I ever say such a thing?" Draco smirked. "You can drink and party with the best of us," he said.

"Hm, Malfoy, it's starting to sound as if you _like_ me and that can't be right now can it?"

Draco's smirk widened slightly, "Not at all," he said before plucking her drink from her hand. "Why are you wasting your time on this?" he asked.

"Haven't found anything better, I suppose," she said. Draco nodded as he reached to the other side of himself, setting her butterbeer down and picking up another bottle and held it out to her.

"Drink this," he said. Angeline stared at the bottle suspiciously before he rolled his eyes and made a great show of drinking from it first.

"I'm not trying to poison you," he said holding it out to her again. "Loosen up, would you?"

Angeline took it from him and she took a large swig. It was a sweet mead—her favorite kind—that hit a spot that butterbear simply could not.

"Isn't that better?" he asked smugly.

"You always have the good stuff, Malfoy," she said before drinking more and handing it back to him.

"Naturally," he responded before drinking. "Only the best for a Malfoy."

"There's that smugness I've come to know."

"And love," Draco smirked.

"You're pushing it, buddy," she replied. Draco chuckled and she couldn't help but laugh herself. "Seriously, though," she started as she grabbed the mead from him. "How do you always manage to get the good drinks?"

"If I told you all my secrets, they wouldn't be secrets," he said. "Besides, aren't you the one that provided us with a _very_ old and _very_ expensive bottle of firewhiskey last year?"

Angeline smirked, "Secrets, darling."

Looking out toward the crowd, Angeline's eyes landed on Jake Flinton as he laughed with a group of friends. She and Jake made eye contact and his laughter stopped and her smirk fell. Jake was the first to snap out of whatever trance they had found themselves in. He gave a polite nod before moving in a way to not have to see her. Angeline stared down at the bottle in her hands before taking a drink from it.

"I take it the break up wasn't mutual," Draco said when she had stopped drinking and held the bottle out to him to take.

"It was," Angeline said after a moment. "However, losing a friend was not something I had anticipated."

"Hm," he hummed. His eyes were clearly on the older boy in question as he spoke. "People say you were sleeping around," he said.

"By _people_ you mean, Parkinson," she scoffed. "I'm not ignorant to what our housemates are saying nor do I really care what they think of me. You're no different. If you and anyone else wants to think I'm a slag then so be it. _I don't care_. I know what I am and those that matter know too."

Draco had slowly turned his head to look at her during her tirade. And for the life of her she could _not_ read what was etched on his face. She had been expecting some level of smugness and amusement, but she got neither of those…what she got, she didn't know but it somehow made her stomach flip and her cheeks heat.

Then again, it could be that the mead was taking it's affect on her.

Yeah, that was the excuse she was going to go with.

"Fuck them, Jensen," he finally said. "Figuratively," he added as an afterthought. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't believe that you're a slag. I've known you a long time and you're a lot of things, but you're not the type to ruin a relationship for a quick few seconds in the sheets."

Angeline blinked once, twice, thrice…a genuinely nice Draco Malfoy was always so perplexing and rare.

"Er, thanks," she muttered as she grabbed the bottle from him and taking a long drink from it.

"Woah," she heard Draco laugh as he took the bottle from her lips, some how managing to not spill any of it on her. "How about we set this down a minute, yeah?"

Angeline wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve as Draco set the bottle at a significant distance from her.

She studied him for a moment, why was he sitting with her and _being nice_?

"Malfoy, why aren't you with your usual group?" she asked.

"A bloody stupid argument," Draco rolled his eyes. "Pansy is overdramatic, clingy and downright annoying," he said.

"You're the one dating her," Angeline snorted.

"Not anymore, I'm not," he scoffed. "Which is why we were arguing. What I thought was a mutual breakup apparently wasn't. She started drinking and then promptly flipped out on me. Zubeida Khan took her back to the dormitories to _calm down_. Frankly I believe knocking her out would have been more sufficient."

"Wow," Angeline drawled. "You sure do know how to pick 'em, Malfoy."

"Clearly," he agreed, but he gave her a meaningful look or at least it may have been meaningful. The mead was surely keeping her from analyzing things properly like she usually did.

"Y'know, Jensen," he started thoughtfully as he jumped off the table. "You're better off without him."

"You're only saying that because he's a half-blood," Angeline rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not," Draco said. He leaned forward, his hands on either side of her on the table. "You were rather dull with him."

"Was I now?" Angeline asked leaning back slightly. She was mixed about how she felt about him evading her personal space. On one hand she was uncomfortable with it but on the other, she was completely unbothered.

"Yeah," he nodded. "_Boring_. What did you two even have in common anyway?"

"What did you and Parkinson have in common?" she snapped. "That is, apart from you mutual bullying tactics."

Draco smirked but didn't say anything. Why was it that Angeline felt as though he were closer than he had been. Had she moved forward subconsciously? She could feel his body heat and his breath fan over her face, which smelt of sweet mead and spearmint.

Why were they so close that she could see how dilated his pupils were? Or that the usual cold grey was warm and playful? When had her hand moved to rest on his arm and why was one of his hands on her thigh?

Bloody hell, why was it that their faces were only inches apart.

Was she really going to allow herself to be kissed by the likes of Draco Malfoy?

_Yes_. Yes she was.

She could always blame it on the alcohol…

The devil on her shoulder was cackling and egging her on to do it and the angel...well the angel wasn't laying out enough rational reasons why she shouldn't…

She had one rule: Don't snog boys like Draco Malfoy.

_Hm. _Angeline was never really a fan of rules.

It was a party, if she made a mistake so be it! Draco could kiss her; she'd allow it.

_Sometimes the devil wins._

"Malfoy."

_Damn_.

Angeline was surprised by her own inner disappointment at being interrupted from getting a nice little mead induced snog.

_What is wrong with you, Jensen? Alcohol or not! This is Malfoy! Get a hold of yourself!_

Leaning as far away from Draco as she could she watched the annoyance flash across his features as he too backed away from her to look at the person that had addressed him. Angeline could feel her face burn as she realized the person that had spoke was her closest friend.

"What is it Zabini?"

"Parkinson's looking for you," Blaise informed him.

"So what?" Draco responded.

"She driving everyone up the wall," Blaise rolled his eyes. "Go do something about it."

"Pansy's not my problem," Draco shrugged. His arms crossing over his chest, "I'm busy."

"No, you're not," Angeline said. Draco turned his head to regard her with a frown. "You're not," she repeated more forcibly.

Draco's eyes looked her up and down, surveying her, and she watched as his eyes which only moments ago were filled with warm playfulness, slid into that harsh grey that was very common of them.

"You're right," he scoffed. "I'm not," he looked away from her and to Blaise, "Where is she?"

"Near the spiked punch. Drowning in it, probably," Blaise answered.

"Right," Draco said. "Keep what's left of the mead, Jensen. I don't want it." he told her as he brushed past Blaise and into the crowd to look for his ex-girlfriend. Angeline, however, felt an unusual tightening in her chest as he left.

"Were you _really_ going to kiss him?"

"What?" Angeline asked.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me, Jensen," Blaise said. "Were you _actually_ going to kiss him?"

"I had a slip in judgment, okay?" she growled. "We all get one!"

"Oh that was definitely more than just a slip," Blaise smirked. "You _like_ him."

"Apparently, tipsy me _likes_ him enough to kiss him," she grumbled. "You know what, Zabini?" Angeline started as she jumped off the table. She grabbed the bottle of mead and downed what was left. "I need another drink so I can promptly forget tonight ever happen. Can you be a good lad and make sure I don't do any of the following: Pass out, get sick, make a fool of myself, try to talk to my ex-boyfriend and for the love of Merlin don't let me snog _anyone_. Especially, Malfoy!"

"Is that all?" Blaise asked and she was sure she heard amusement throughout it.

"No," she shook her head as they started to move about the room and she saw Draco downing a few shots as Pansy hung off his arm. _Ugh_. "One last thing: Don't _ever_ bring up what happened here tonight! Because if all goes according to plan. I'll forget and I really don't want reminding of what happened."

Blaise chuckled, "Very well then," he said grabbing two shots of who knows what and held one out to her. She took it and they both held them up in toast. "To bad choices."

"And never making them again."

"I doubt that's possible."

"A girl can dream."

And certainly she could.

When Angeline woke up the next morning, she had no recollection of _how_ she got back to her dorm room and safely to her bed or any memory really of what had transpired the night before. But what she did have was the biggest splitting headache of her life and instantly labeled it as one of her bad choices.

What the hell possessed her to drink _that_ much?

_I probably don't want to know…_

After stumbling through her morning routine, she stumbled into the Common Room to find it clean courtesy of house elves. And to see only one other soul had braved the morning and they were laying out on the couch, arm thrown over their face.

Draco must have heard her coming as he removed his arm and looked at her with half opened eyes.

"You look like death, Jensen," he said, his voice raw and lower than usual.

"Apparently you haven't looked in the mirror," Angeline was surprised by the hoarseness of her own voice. Falling back in the arm chair and promptly curled up in it she watched Draco with a frown.

Why was she thinking about sweet mead and spearmint as she looked at him?

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she muttered. "I thought of something ridiculous is all," she said.

"Hm," Draco hummed as he and threw his arm back over his face. "Hell of a party…"

"It must have been," Angeline sighed. "I don't remember much…"

It was silent for a long while before Draco sat up again to look at her, his hair all over the place.

"Nothing?" he asked.

"Nada," Angeline frowned. A flash of playful smirks and warm grey eyes floated through her mind… "Yeah, nothing…Do you remember anything?"

Draco studied her a moment before laying back down, "Not much," he mumbled.

"You sure?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes," Angeline answered instantly and Draco smiled.

"I guess it takes a liar to know a liar," he said. Angeline made to reply but Draco put his finger to his lips, "Shh. I'm trying to sleep," he said closing his eyes.

Angeline watched him a moment before she uncurled herself and stood up.

"You'd probably sleep better in a bed," she said as she started to leave.

"Is that an invitation?" Draco asked.

"In your dreams," she replied. Draco chuckled but didn't say anything and she took her leave back to her room and her comfy bed.

As she laid there, she could not for the life of her get Draco Malfoy and his stupid grey eyes and irritating smirk out of her head. Though she sure as hell refused to relate any of it to the night she clearly didn't want to remember.

* * *

_**There you have it! Another one-shot! Hope you liked it!**_

_**To my **__Clandestine __**readers, this was another memory that Draco glimpsed in Chapter 27. :)**_

_**Boy that Blaise has some terrible timing doesn't he? If only he hadn't shown up, who knows what would have happened between Angeline and Draco. =P**_

_**More one-shots to follow! I promise to have one from Draco's POV soon. **_

_**Also, how do you think Draco felt during this whole ordeal? And do you believe he actually forgot? Maybe one day, I'll give his POV of events lol. **_

_**Before I go, I would like to thank, **__Liam'sPlaidShirt, Nicky-Maree, flamesofamonster, MissLorraineScarlet, __**and**_ _little-miss-fire-starter, __**for reviewing the last one-shot! I love you all so very much! :) xoxo**_

_**And of course to those that read and added to their alerts and/or favorites; thanks! :)**_

_**Review me, maybe? ;)**_

_**Much love,**_

_TR_


	3. everybody loves me

**title: **illuminated

**summary: **"There's a lot in the past—good, bad and obscure—that people shut their eyes to. Yet, there comes a time when they open those eyes and illuminate that past. Because more often than not, these are the moments that help make us." A companion piece to the Simplicity &amp; Clandestine stories. [A series of One-Shots focused on characters' history.]

**disclaimer: **if you recognize it, it belongs to JKR. All OCs are mine!

* * *

_**03.**_ _everybody loves me_

_**Summary:**_ '_Feels just like I don't try…All I know is everybody loves me.' Draco's living large after a quidditch win and _nothing _can bring him down. (Year 3)_

_**main characters:**_ _Draco Malfoy &amp; Angeline Jensen_

_**genre:**_ _friendship/humor_

_**rating:**_ _K_

* * *

Draco Malfoy had been ecstatic for a number of reasons. One, Slytherin had just beat Ravenclaw to stay in the standings at the finals. Two, if he hadn't caught the snitch before that Chang girl, Slytherin would have been out of the running completely, despite having won at a large margin over Hufflepuff.

He was currently seen as a hero in his common room and he absolutely enjoyed the attention. All that was left was to beat Gryffindor and he didn't have a doubt that they could, after all last time, Potty had just gotten lucky.

This was their final to win!

And all those people were counting on him.

No _pressure_.

The common room had gotten unnaturally stuffy after some time and Draco had managed to sneak out and into the castle corridors where he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his robes. In it, he found the game winning snitch.

It wasn't customary to keep it, but wasn't like Draco cared all that much. Rules weren't exactly his forte, now were they? He was rather proud of having caught this snitch, and why shouldn't he? He had worked hard to get it.

His feet had automatically taken him out onto the school grounds where he went down to the pitch which was surprising still littered with green and silver confetti. He could still feel the excitement that had been in the stadium when he had caught the golden little ball. It had been amazing with everyone watching in anticipation as he and Cho Chang raced head to head for the snitch.

He had been a little quicker or maybe his arm just a little longer, but he had gotten it first and that's what mattered.

"Entertaining game today, Malfoy," Draco snapped out of his fantasy to see Angeline Jensen strolling over to him. Her hands stuffed in the pockets of her hooded zip-up jumper. Around her neck was a Slytherin scarf and on her left cheek a small snake had been drawn. Then not to mention her hair which was naturally a bit wavy and brunette had been straightened and half of it was dyed green and the other silver.

For someone that didn't seem very happy with their house, she always seemed to have _a lot_ of house spirit.

"Wasn't it though?" Draco smirked at her. He lifted his hand to show her the Golden Snitch. "Are you here to tell me how much you love me, Jensen?"

"Oh yes, it's undying," she deadpanned. There's a pause as the wind blew.

"It was a really entertaining game," Angeline repeated as she flicked her silver hair out of her face. "But you got lucky today, Malfoy."

Draco openly glared at her. Leave it to this childhood acquaintance to try to take away his good mood. However he suppose he had done that to her plenty of times before…but he was Draco Malfoy and _no one_ took his good mood away!

"That wasn't luck, Jensen," he sneered. "That was skill."

She nodded, "From your perspective perhaps, but Chang had been struggling all game," Angeline said. "The winds were in your favor today."

"And you call that _luck_?" Draco voice raised slightly. Angeline studied him for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry," she said. She sound sincere and Draco was sure she might have been but hadn't they both had similar upbringings? He was able to sound sincere when he needed to be though it wasn't often he chose to be.

"You really did play brilliantly today, Draco," she said. "When you dove for the snitch ahead of Chang, I don't think I cheered louder for you, really. It was impressive."

Draco was waiting for the 'but' to come, however, it never did. He simply looked at the snitch and it's wings unfurled and it fluttered in his hand.

"Do you really mean that, Jensen?" he asked.

"I don't enjoy complimenting you, Malfoy," she said eying the snitch. "Don't question me on it."

Draco let the silence wash over them momentarily before he bounced a bit on his heel, "Your hair…" he started. "It's…Creative."

Angeline's eyes left the snitch and she looked at him as though in shock before a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. But she refrained from saying anything as the she let the silence continue on and her eyes fell back to the small golden ball.

This was a relatively calm ground they had found themselves on. They were usually irritating one another as it was what they seemed to do best, but he suppose he was mostly to blame. He did have a penchant of bothering those when they didn't want to be bothered.

Draco had let go of the fluttering ball and it floated toward Angeline where it circled her head. Removing her hand from her pocket, she snatched it from the air with much faster reflexes than Draco thought her capable. She studied it before meeting his stare.

"It must be exhilarating to be out there," she said and there was an air of wishfulness to it. Did she want to play a sport like Quidditch? "The sound of your heart beating in your ears, drowning out the crowd as you reach out," she stretched her arm holding the snitch, "Grabbing hold of this little. And for one glorious moment, you're the _hero_—Everybody loves you."

Angeline kept her hand there and Draco reach forward and allowed her to place the snitch back in his hand.

"I'm sorry for being rude earlier," she said dropping her hand back to her side.

"Whatever," Draco said.

He shook his head and looked across the pitch, "Hey, Jensen," he said as a thought hit him. "Want to play a seeker's match?" Admittedly, he was curious about just how quick her reflexes were while on a broom. Curious to know if she could actually play a game like Quidditch or was she just a fan and _fascinated_ by it.

Surely, Pansy _never_ talked about it the way Angeline just did. Angeline understood why he played.

Angeline's green eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

"Nah," she smiled. "I'm a terrible flier," she explained.

"You're better than decent, Jensen," Draco said recalling their first year in Flying Lessons. Longbottom was terrible and _everyone_ was better than him by default.

"Is that supposed to make me want to do this?" she smirked.

"You scared?" he countered. Angeline's smirk widened into a grin.

"Of you?" she asked. "_Never_. It's just, I couldn't bear to beat you at your own position."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" he asked. He couldn't help the smirk that had crept onto his own face. "Grab a broom and let's see if you're as good as you claim you are."

Angeline snorted as she stuffed her hands into her pockets, "I am good," she said. "However, I have some place to be," she added as she started to back away from him. "I'll have to postpone for another time."

"That just sounds to me like you're scared," Draco called after her.

Her smile was bright as she began to turn away, "Never," she called back.

With her back to him, Draco watched as she left the pitch until she was just a speck. He glanced down at the snitch in his hand where it continued to flutter restlessly.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed that and the little subtle moments within. :)**_

_**I actually wrote this one-shot about a year ago so here it is finally!**_

_**Have you noticed that every chapter is named after a song?**_

_**Anyway, I've got more one-shots to come! But tell me what you'd like to see next! ^_^**_

_**Before I leave, thanks to: **__flamesofamonster, maralii, Guest, Selena07, MissLorraineScarlet_ _**and **__Nicky-Maree_ _**for reviewing that last one-shot! Thanks so much!**_

_**And of course to those that added to their favs and/or alerts! **_

_**Review me, maybe? ;)**_

_**Much love,  
**TR_


	4. power and control

**title: **illuminated

**summary: **"There's a lot in the past—good, bad and obscure—that people shut their eyes to. Yet, there comes a time when they open those eyes and illuminate that past. Because more often than not, these are the moments that help make us." A companion piece to the Simplicity &amp; Clandestine stories. [A series of One-Shots focused on characters' history.]

**disclaimer: **if you recognize it, it belongs to JKR. All OCs are mine!

* * *

_**04.**_ _power and control_

_**summary:**_ '_I'm going to make you fall…think you're funny, think you're smart?' The Quidditch World Cup, a riot, and teenagers in the woods, oh my! (Summer, Year 4)_

_**main characters:**_ _Angeline &amp; Draco_

_**genre:**_ _General/Friendship(ish)_

_**rating:**_ _T_

* * *

Angeline should have known better to think that her time at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup would be a nice relaxing trip. Well, after celebrating the win of Ireland against Bulgaria she wanted it to be relaxing. She was looking forward to making new friends with some of the international witches and wizards that had come for the games, but instead she was stuck with Draco Malfoy because some morons had gotten drunk, the Dark Mark was in the sky, and that poor muggle family was being tortured.

Pissed didn't seem to cover it.

"This is bloody ridiculous," Angeline said as she trailed behind Draco. "This is precisely why we can't have nice things," she continued to complain. "Was it necessary to attack that family—"

"Oh would you shut up?" Draco snapped. "Why are you following me anyway?"

"We were told to stay together," she hissed. "I may not like it, but I sure as hell am not going to wander around the forest by myself!"

"What are you so worried about?" he asked. "Have you forgotten _who_ those people under those hoods are? You're safe."

"That's not the point," Angeline growled as they came to stop. "God, you're insufferable."

"And you're a pain in my arse," he muttered back.

Both turned away from one another to look out at the commotion through the gap in the trees.

Draco leaned comfortably against one of the trees and she stood beside him, her arms crossed, a scrowl in place.

The colored lanterns that had lit the path to the stadium had been extinguished. Dark figures were blundering through the trees; children were crying; anxious shouts and panicked voices were reverberating around them in the cold night air.

_How is any of this fun?_

"Check this out," Draco spoke up. Angeline looked up at him in time to see him use his chin to point at the the figures of three familiar people.

Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter.

_Joy_, Angeline thought. _It would be too much to hope that Malfoy keeps his mouth shut and let them continue on._

It was then when Ron fell, yelling out in pain, not that far from where Angeline and Draco stood. Angeline physically smacked her forehead. While her companion leaning against the tree let out a soft snort.

"What happened?" Hermione asked anxiously, stopping abruptly that it was no mistaking the sound of Harry running into her.

"Ron, where are you? Oh this is stupid—_lumos_!"

She illuminated her wand and directed its narrow beam across the path. Ron was lying sprawled on the ground. Any other time, Angeline may have found it funny, but unfortunately this wasn't one of those times.

"Tripped over a tree root," he said angrily, getting to his feet again.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," Draco's drawling voice sounded. Angeline had half a mind to slap her hand over his mouth, but she actually wouldn't have put it past him to bite her.

"You can go fuck yourself, Malfoy," Ron retorted.

"Language, Weasley," Draco said. Angeline snuck a peek at him, his eyes glittered with mirth. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?"

He nodded at Hermione, and at the same moment, a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said defiantly.

"Granger," Draco said, "they're after Muggles," he said as though it was so obvious. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around…they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Speak for yourself," Angeline muttered.

"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled.

"Have it your own way, Potter," Draco grinned maliciously. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!" Ron shouted.

"Never mind, Ron," Hermione said quickly, seizing Ron's arm to restrain him as he took a step toward Malfoy. Angeline pondered if she would have let Draco get his arse beat. She decided with great reluctance, no, just as there came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything they had heard several people nearby screamed. Draco chuckled softly.

"Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily looking back out at the campsite. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to—trying to rescue the Muggles."

But then again, maybe if he got roughed up a bit he'd be a little less…_him_.

_Doubt it._

"Where're your parents?" Harry asked hotly, "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Draco turned his face to Harry, Angeline could tell he was smiling. He got so much joy out of winding these three up.

Personally, Angeline thought they made it too easy.

But she's one to talk.

"Well…if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"Oh come on," Hermione said with a disgusted look at Draco, "Let's go and find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," Draco sneered.

"Come on," Hermione repeated, and she pulled Harry and Ron up the path again.

The two Slytherins watched them go and the moment they couldn't be seen again, Angeline rounded on Draco and pushed him hard against the chest, his back landing flat against the tree.

"What's your _problem_?" she growled. "You all but told them that your—"

"Why are you so bloody preachy lately?" he glared. "I was having _fun_, maybe you'd like to try it?"

"I don't consider making light of Muggles being tortured _fun_," she said. Draco rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the tree.

"Are you taking up the mantle of pro-Muggle and Mudblood advocate?" he asked, leering over her.

Angeline squared her shoulders and stepped closer to him, so close she could practically feel each breath he took.

There was plenty she was afraid of, Draco Malfoy was _not_ on her list of fears.

"What are you going to do if I am taking up the mantle?" she asked. "Make sure your father and mine string me up for all to see my knickers?" she questioned.

They glared at each other from the longest time, noses nearly touching, flashes of light and screams in the distance.

Draco scoffed first and leaned back from her, "Let's just get out of here," he muttered. He had started around her. "Merlin, you're such a headache," he continued. "Sometimes you're actually kind of—" he cuts himself off as he looks at her over his shoulder. He frowns and turns forward again. "Why do you take everything so seriously?"

Angeline trekked behind him, "I don't take everything seriously," she said. "There's a reason I put up with you."

"You slay me," he said.

"Why do you bother with them?" she asked once she was walking next to him.

"Who?"

Angeline rolled her eyes, "Potter and his friends," she said. Draco regarded her and shrugged. "Ah," she muttered. "I see, you have a crush on Granger."

"What the hell?" Draco rounded on her. "I don't have a crush on Granger."

"It's why you're so bloody mean to her. You hate that she's literally everything you loathe, but you can't help but like her so you hate yourself! You're definitely projecting!"

"You're really trying to anger me aren't you?" he growled. "I don't like Granger."

Angeline nodded, "Then it's Potter you like, or better yet, it's Weasley! The scandal this revelation would cause," she theatrically threw her hands out in front of her. "The headlines read: The Sole Malfoy Heir in Love with the Boy Who Lived. _Or…_Malfoy Heir, the Affair with Blood Traitor Weasley. Oh dear," Angeline brought her hand to her mouth. "Poor Parkinson, her little black heart will just shatter."

"I know what you doing," Draco said. Much like before he stepped up to her, taking up the space between them. And when he smirked at her, her eyes narrowed, "You're trying to make me uncomfortable, but you forget, Jensen. I make it my business to make others uncomfortable."

"And is you invading my personal space you trying to make me uncomfortable?" she asked. "But you'll find," Angeline pressed her body against his, and grabbed him by his hips, "I'm not uncomfortable at all."

She was also a liar, but a good one, and his silence made her know her little bit of discomfort was definitely worth it. She just had to tell herself that this was no different from them dancing, minus the usual space that should have been between them.

"Wow, you're so quiet," she smirked. "Have I made you uncomfortable, _Draco_?"

Draco's grey eyes were hard to read, and when he didn't answer her, she let go of him and started to walk again.

"You're so easy," she laughed, "_I make it my business to make others uncomfortable_," she mocked. "Ha. You're a jok—"

Her insult was cut off when she was forcibly turned back around, her body pressed against Draco's, his hands firmly on her hips.

"I think you're more uncomfortable than you let on," he said. Angeline doesn't think she's breathing as he tilts his head curiously.

And just as sudden as he grabbed her, he released her. That little tilt in his head still as he takes a step from her. His eyes seemed apologetic, but when has she ever seen him look apologetic for anything?

_Never. _

She blames the softness she sees now on the lack of oxygen to her brain and that they were in the middle of a forest in the middle of the night.

Draco looked away from her and somewhere over the top of her head.

She was never quite aware of how tall he was until he did little things like that.

"Let's find our parents," he mumbled, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I…" he glanced at her and shook his head, hand dropping. "You really know how to get a person in a bad mood," he said. "Good luck to ever having a boyfriend…or girlfriend," he added snidely. "Godspeed to the sorry sap that ends up with you."

She doesn't know why, but she's under the impression that that wasn't where his original line of thought was going, but because his words irritated her, she ignored her suspicions.

"Says the nightmare known as Draco Malfoy," she growled. "But yes, let us find our parents before we murder each other."

"For once you're talking sense," he hissed, brushing past her.

Angeline glared after him before she stalked after him.

If there was one thing that tonight proved in full for her, it was that, Draco Malfoy was a pain in the arse to anything and everything with a pulse and she felt bad for whoever had the misfortune of dealing with him in the future.

* * *

_**Jokes of you both. You're the morons that end up together, ha!**_

_**Thanks for reading! This one-shot has been sitting my folders for like a year, lol. I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**A big thanks to **__Selena07_ _**and**_ _Guest __**for reviewing the last oneshot! I appreciate it! And thank you to those that have added this to their alerts and/or favorites!**_

_**To the Guest reviewer: I will post a shot of them prior to Hogwarts! :)**_

_**Review me, maybe? ;)**_

_**Much love,**_

_TR_


End file.
